


【帶卡】I shall be released

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 帶土觀看卡卡西自瀆時不慎被發現……





	【帶卡】I shall be released

**Author's Note:**

> 無邏輯、病、OOC，以及新手司機初上路。

  


　　枕頭交疊墊在背後倚靠床頭，那人難得沒戴面罩露出整張俊臉，垂下的白髮卻叫他看不清表情，只能隱約窺探嘴角的黑痣，下身還蓋著被。  
  
　　但夏天的薄被能蓋住什麼？一切的一切在旁觀的他看來一清二楚。那人的右手緩慢在鼠蹊部摩娑著，擱在外的左手時而攢緊時而放開，將被捏出一道道皺痕，更別提從嘴裡流露出的呻吟。經歷過變聲期的男人的聲音絕不會如少年時的清脆響亮，興許是仗著房內沒人，隔音也還算不錯，低沉沙啞的喘息放肆迴盪在空曠的房間。  
  
　　驟然，那人加快了摩擦的頻率，這回連左手也下去幫忙。約莫三十秒後的空窗，那人身體一震，呻吟猛地噎著，隨即發出一道綿長甜膩的嘆息。  
  
　　他以為那人滿足了，但後者緩了緩就又從床頭櫃翻出一瓶東西，透明瓶裝因著晃動能看出是有些濃稠的液體。突然的掀被春光四溢，驚得他瞳孔一縮。修長白皙的雙腿完全裸露在月光之下，上身的無袖貼身衣物完好無損卻更為誘人，尚未散去的精液味帶出幾分曖昧，他的視線沿著那人全身描繪了一遍，最後沾黏不放。  
  
　　那人翻了身半跪在床面上，枕頭墊在腹下減緩壓力，光裸的臀部正對著他的方向──要不是篤定這人看不見他，他還以為是故意的。  
  
　　用嘴撕開包裝、咬開瓶蓋，頭也不回一股腦往臀部倒，冰冷液體接觸肌膚的瞬間惹來顫慄，那人卻沒挪開瓶子，任由液體將床單和下半身折騰得一蹋糊塗。他往右手食指和中指也倒了些，傾身將臀部抬得更高，左手臂撐著床，右手往後探去，先是碰了碰肛口確認能順利吞入食指第一指節後，在潤滑液的幫助下長驅直入。  
  
　　低啞的呻吟再度竄出，配合眼前的畫面衝擊力十足，他忽覺口有點渴，不斷地吞嚥唾液。  
  
　　他突然很想看看這人是什麼表情便繞到側邊，一個正好能看見後方動作和側右邊的容顏的完美角度。潰散空洞的瞳孔、嘴角溢出的涎液、泛紅帶淚的眼眶，配合不斷在肛門進出的食指，無論哪樣都足以讓個男人慾火焚身，卻都比不上是 **他一直以來完美的天才隊友露出如此沉醉淫靡的表情更叫他動心。**  
  
　　「嗯──帶、土……」  
  
　　時至今日，宇智波帶土才發現自己從沒理解過旗木卡卡西。  
  
　　他會發現這件事也不算是個全然的意外，離開木葉後他時常回到村內看看，他告訴黑白絕自己是想偵察敵情，卻總得到他們不屑的鄙視。通常他會跟著卡卡西從家裡出來，看著那人祭拜完野原琳後，再一同繞到慰靈碑。  
  
　　從前的他認為慰靈碑是勳章，能被刊載在上頭是何等的榮耀，象徵自己是為了村子而死，甚至一度放話自己也會成為石碑上頭的一員，但後來心願已成的他反倒不理解慰靈碑為何存在了。說實話除了家屬以外，有誰會記得那一個個戰死之人叫什麼名字，又是為何而死？  
  
　　如今他看著卡卡西每天在慰靈碑消磨大把時間才知道，慰靈碑從來都不是給英雄的勳章，而是對被留下來的人的束縛。他們甘心將精神綁在石碑上，和上方令他留戀的人一般讓肉體為村子消亡。以榮耀騙取他人成為戰力，還一個個前仆後繼……多可笑？  
  
　　某一回他也不知道自己怎麼想的，沒在卡卡西離開慰靈碑時分開，而是隨同那人回了家。水門班只剩下一個人後，卡卡西便申請住進上忍宿舍。相比不再有人來訪的偌大旗木宅，窄小的上忍宿舍反倒能讓卡卡西卸下心房。  
  
　　卡卡西的房間沒有多餘的設備，只是用著木葉提供的家具，床頭擺著水門班的合照，斷裂的白牙之刃在窗台上沐浴月光，晚風逗留撥弄著牆上的鈴鐺，叮呤叮呤驚擾安眠，宛如苦行僧的生活讓人不勝唏噓。  
  
　　當時夜幕垂降，按著曾經卡卡西教科書般的作息，他以為率先亮起的會是廚房的燈。豈料卡卡西轉頭栽進臥室，胡亂給自己塞了顆兵糧丸，便從口袋中掏出新買的物品──看清那是一瓶潤滑劑時，帶土眼差點沒瞪出眶。  
  
　　接著上演的便是香豔熱辣的畫面。是個人都會自瀆，倒也沒什麼大不了，真正叫他意外的是卡卡西將手探向後方的時候。  
  
　　那可是旗木卡卡西，木葉赫赫有名的天才，他的隊友在一個苦行僧般的房間玩著自己的後門，強烈對比讓他愣在當場。不知是出於青春期夢想破碎的衝擊反激起挑戰心，還是想看天才不落人前的脆弱，總之當時他苦撐著沒逃跑，隨著一聲聲沙啞纏綿的低吟，性器硬得隨時會爆炸。  
  
　　卡卡西自瀆的頻率不高，也不是每回都能瞧見他玩屁股，按他的觀察是卡卡西忍受不了痛苦時才會選擇這麼做。  
  
　　他最初見到的那一回是波風水門死亡後不久，卡卡西成為三代的暗部時；也見過被夢魘驚醒的卡卡西，他猜測是夢見殺掉野原琳的場景，翻身下床不斷清洗雙手卻發現徒勞無功時。而這一次，是他的寫輪眼被木葉高層盯上了。  
  
　　卡卡西是個理智過頭的男人，無意將自己的痛苦對外人發洩，便以自瀆這種安全無害的方式作為自己存活的證明。一旦痛苦超出他的負荷，當晚他就能瞧見精采絕倫的場景。  
  
　　是的，喊著他的名字玩弄自己的精彩場景。  
  
　　性器的膨脹令原先寬鬆的褲子勒得慌，他換了個姿勢，衣物摩擦聲不慎驚動卡卡西，卡卡西將瓶子往他砸過來，「誰？」  
  
　　瓶身翻滾使液體在半空中撒了大半，他輕鬆接住瓶子。帶土有些懊惱，忍者的本分被他忘得一乾二淨，這要是發生在任務中那可是要送命的。但第二波攻勢接踵而來，他再次避開刀片，確認虎紋面具將他的面孔完全遮擋後沒再隱藏身形。  
  
　　「晚上好，旗木卡卡西。」  
  
　　帶土有十足把握，卡卡西認不出這道粗糙沙啞的聲線以及和從前相比略長的髮所有者是曾經的宇智波帶土。果不其然，卡卡西反手就想從枕頭下勾出苦無。  
  
　　那人有藏苦無在枕下的習慣，床板中還會夾雜刀片、床頭櫃還有手裏劍，甚至枕套內有薄刀刃、櫃子隔板下還有起爆符──他都知道。  
  
　　在卡卡西成功碰上苦無前，他一個箭步上前捏住他的雙腕往上帶，一隻腳卡在那人雙腿間，「別亂來。」  
  
　　帶土的速度之快讓他高潮過後疲軟的身體無力應對，「你是誰？」  
  
　　 **「我誰也不是。」** 他刻意壓平語調，「我只是想看木葉的天才到底有多能折騰自己。」  
  
　　「你想怎麼樣？」  
  
　　若非紅潤異常的臉頰、眼角尚未抹去的淚水和嘴角的涎液，誰也不會相信這個男人剛才還趴在床上蹶著屁股把手指給塞進去，放浪地喊著他的名字。  
  
　　「我想怎麼樣？」他冷哼，「是你想怎麼樣吧？旗木卡卡西。」  
  
　　低沉的笑聲迴盪胸膛，他附在那人耳邊。  
  
　　「宇智波帶土知道你是這麼看待他的嗎？」  
  
　　卡卡西的臉一陣紅一陣白，想抬腳踹上他的胸膛，卻礙於壓制無法為之，「住口。」  
  
　　「他把你當作隊友，可曾知道你在夜晚拿他當作自瀆的幻想對象？」  
  
　　「住口！」  
  
　　卡卡西對他吼，瞳孔先是放大又緊縮，或許是高潮後的餘韻所致，情緒直接而銳利，卻又帶著心慌和痛苦，他也就真閉上嘴沒再刺激對方。  
  
　　查覺到自己的失態，卡卡西很快斂起私情，「你是誰？出現在木葉有什麼目的？」  
  
　　木葉，又是木葉。  
  
　　現在有立即性危險的可不是木葉，是旗木卡卡西才對吧？　　  
  
　　他腰身一擺，膨脹的性器隔著衣物撞擊方才還被卡卡西玩弄的位置，惹出一聲悶哼。  
  
　　「非要說的話，我是來幹你的。」  
  
　　這話一說出口，兩個人都愣了。  
  
　　他是沒想到自己會說出這種話，而卡卡西是沒料到敵人勞心勞力潛入木葉就為了幹這種事，「別開玩笑了。」  
  
　　一言既出，他冷下臉，「我沒開玩笑。」  
  
　　卡卡西還想反駁什麼，他沒給他機會，食指和中指在那人啟唇的瞬間插入口腔，勾著軟舌翻攪，尚未恢復氣力的卡卡西只能任他宰割，按捺不發只叫他更憤怒。  
  
　　想先忍著，等待力氣恢復再行反抗嗎？  
  
　　木葉當真就這麼重要？  
  
　　原先只是想刺激卡卡西，那人意料之外的順從讓他愈發想知道這個男人到底能為木葉做到什麼程度，究竟能犧牲到什麼地步。  
  
　　他喚來藤蔓綁縛卡卡西，兩手併直捆手腕，刻意往上拉讓上身稍稍離開床面，繞過床柱的另兩條藤蔓綁住腳踝往兩旁拉。饒是卡卡西柔韌度和肌耐力極佳，保持上身懸空、雙腿大開的姿勢也是吃不消。  
  
　　一手輪流把玩著卡卡西胸前的紅櫻，一手持續在口腔中肆虐，布的味道幾次引起卡卡西的乾嘔，卻沒換來帶土的收手。平常自己不碰的地方猛一被人玩弄，羞恥的紅飛上耳廓。最初只感覺到疼痛，隨即漸漸變了味，點點火星燒灼讓卡卡西渾身不舒坦，幾度欲避開帶土騷擾的動作卻更像是迎合，嘴被堵著只能嗚嗚叫。  
  
　　帶土慈悲放過被玩腫了的乳頭，沒等卡卡西放心，手便順勢往下握住了性器，惹得卡卡西一陣抽氣。  
  
　　方才的高度警戒早已使性器疲軟，但快感猶存。即便沒有過真槍實彈的操作，同樣作為男人的帶土也曉得該如何才能讓另一個男人舒服。他不時以指甲劃過龜頭的凹陷，又不時搓揉著睪丸，薄繭磨過會陰時那人僵直了，身子微微弓起。  
  
　　黑手套的布不是多細緻的材質，用來伺候格外嬌貴的部位顯得粗糙了些，卻比純粹的快感更叫卡卡西難以自拔。細碎的呻吟從空隙竄出，來不及嚥下的唾液打溼他的手套，浸濕的布料讓卡卡西有股窒息感。  
  
　　他蹙眉，將所有動作都停止，「咬下來。」  
  
　　卡卡西猶豫了，他也不急，還稍稍把手往外抽給予呼吸的空間。  
  
　　帶土包得嚴實，卡卡西僅能從肢體動作和面具下依稀露出的右眼辨認帶土的情緒，前幾次的交手他都探不出虛實，此刻是他唯一能辨識出帶土不是在說謊的一次。  
  
　　如果逃不開非得做的話……他還是聽話地咬住帶土的手套往後抽，礙於控制他能移動的範圍不大，要脫下手套實在有困難。於是眼神投向帶土，面具男身形一窒，旋即配合往後退，這才完成取下手套的命令。  
  
　　完全剝離後，帶土拎起手套隨意往旁一放，將手指抵著卡卡西緊抿的唇若有似無摩擦著，「舔濕它，卡卡西。」  
  
　　嗓音不似方才帶有諷刺的刻意壓迫，嘶啞低喃著他的名字，叫卡卡西有種他們不是強迫與被強迫的關係，而是情人間耳鬢厮磨的錯覺。  
  
　　對於他的閃神，面具男只是等待，唯有被指腹的繭磨得愈發癢的唇瓣讓他知道時間依然流逝──倒是意外有耐心的一個人。  
  
　　有十足的把握時，帶土能果斷出手。但時機未至時，帶土亦能耐心等待。當然他也可以選擇動用武力，可他有信心，只要他還是木葉的威脅卡卡西就會照辦。  
  
　　這場博弈，他是絕對的優勢方。  
  
　　曾經的天才，此刻躺在曾經的吊車尾身下，如此反差足夠讓任何一個男人的虛榮心受到滿足，但帶土卻異常煩躁。  
  
　　神無毗橋是一切的轉捩點，那次斷援的成功為木葉奠定第三次忍界大戰獲勝的基石。那時的水門班除去波風水門，年紀最大的宇智波帶土也不過14歲，長年來的教條卻讓幼苗義無反顧地投身戰場，最終導致少年一去不回。  
  
　　斑總笑他把對宇智波最重要的眼睛送給別人，明知兩隻眼一起才能發揮真正實力還不趕緊拿回來。宇智波帶土的一生中做過很多蠢事，迄今他毫無悔意的就這麼一件，他對木葉白牙有多少憧憬，對旗木卡卡西就有多少的欣賞。白刀子進，紅刀子出，舞著刀收割一條條生命，死神的呼喚是如此可怖，卻又光彩奪目。  
  
　　他決定救援野原琳時被卡卡西堅定拒絕，宇智波帶土這才意識到他和旗木卡卡西是思想完全不同的兩個個體。木葉白牙因放棄任務選擇支援夥伴，忍受不了村內輿論而自刎，那時的卡卡西才幾歲？心靈支柱的崩塌對一個年幼的孩子形同天崩地裂。  
  
　　他不怪卡卡西，他只告訴卡卡西自己認為白牙是個英雄，他回頭救援夥伴的行為從來都沒錯。如果世界無法容忍這樣的行為，毀了還比留著省事。  
  
　　結果卡卡西在他面臨危機時挺身而出，為他毀了一隻眼，即將受困於巨石之下時他回報了那人的救命之恩。  
  
　　他把眼睛給他不為別事，當時宇智波帶土要死了不如廢物利用，希望他能藉此彌補水門口中的忍術缺陷──這個男人應該揮著查克拉刀，居高臨下睥睨他，而不是用著廢物的眼睛苟延殘喘。  
  
　　包裹手指的軟舌拉回帶土的神智，從指甲蓋纏綿向下，於指縫加重舔舐。他繼續挑逗著卡卡西的性器，龜頭可憐兮兮吐出液體，幾次互相幫助，他的手指和卡卡西的鼠蹊部都完全濕透了。  
  
　　「很好。」  
  
　　面具男這麼說，卡卡西卻沒感覺到半分命令被滿足的愉悅。  
  
　　帶土猛地抽出手指，他加長捆綁卡卡西的藤蔓，背部總算能接觸床面讓卡卡西鬆了口氣。除了依然不能有大動作，怎樣都比長時間的張腿和懸空來得強。  
  
　　帶土往床尾一坐，驚得卡卡西往後挪移，背部撞上不知何時爬滿床板的樹藤，手腕被猛力向前拉，讓卡卡西撲在面具男的面前。  
  
　　「接下來，用嘴取悅我。」  
  
　　抬起頭直面對方的褲襠，這個命令加上脹起的形狀是什麼意思，是個男人都曉得。  
  
　　顫抖著手掏出另一個男人的性器，掌心包裹脹大的海綿體時惹來面具男的哼聲。他低下頭，先是舔舐著龜頭，精液的味道並不可口，加之屈辱的情況只會更讓他反感。  
  
　　「含住它。」  
  
　　喉頭滾動嚥下唾液，叼住龜頭，緩慢向下含住柱身，換來一聲嘆息。大手輕撫著他的後腦，像是安慰，又像是鼓勵。  
  
　　「呃！」  
  
　　面具男另一手也沒閒著，沾滿自己唾液的手指先是在背脊遊走，隨即向下在後穴徘徊，接著猛地插入。  
  
　　方才被澆灌過大量的潤滑液，又經過卡卡西的操弄，後穴很容易便吞入帶土的食指指節，確認卡卡西沒有不適後整根沒入。  
  
　　「嗚、嗯……」  
  
　　食指在其中旋轉抽插著，卡卡西停止了性器的吞吐，改為竭力抑制呻吟的流露，在掌下的身體顫抖不止。  
  
　　聽著卡卡西的喘息，他的快感、他的疼痛都是他賜予的，恣意掌控卡卡西的身體，甚至是生命，而卡卡西的順從本該是一件令他難以自拔的事才對。  
  
　　可是他停手了。  
  
　　 **他不快樂，卡卡西也不快樂。**  
  
　　「你說你圖個什麼呢？」  
  
　　卡卡西的呼吸仍舊急促，他輕拍著卡卡西的背給他順氣，換來對方不解的目光。  
  
　　「你能為木葉任我搓弄，甚至是犧牲生命。」帶土伸手想給卡卡西抹去下唇的鮮血，被卡卡西閃過。他也不惱，撿起在剛才你來我往中掉下床的衛生紙盒遞給卡卡西，「我知道木葉高層盯上你了。比起你還能為木葉付出多少，他們更希望將寫輪眼攢在手裡，你一次又一次的忍耐究竟是為了什麼？」  
  
　　卡卡西沒敢再刺激面具男，接受他的好意抽了兩張紙胡亂抹去面上所有的液體。  
  
　　他也沒問面具男是怎麼知道這件事的，對方能不觸動警報進入木葉，多次潛伏在家中都沒被他發現，可想而知情報室有再嚴密的佈防也拿這人無計可施。  
  
　　就在帶土以為自己不會得到回應打算作罷時，他聽見卡卡西開口。  
  
　　聲音過小，他沒聽清，「你說什麼？」  
  
　　「……那是他的願望。」  
  
　　「誰？」反射性問出口，他才意識到自己這個問題有多愚蠢，「你是指宇智波帶土？」  
  
　　卡卡西的沉默讓他知道自己說對了。  
  
　　「你有病吧？」帶土難以置信，一個人能為了別人的願望拚到這種地步，「就為了個小孩子的天真爛漫？」  
  
　　被宇智波斑救下時，他一度以為那個老頭所言是瘋言瘋語，什麼月之眼計畫，在夢中打造嶄新的世界，實現真正的和平之類的，這都是什麼玩意兒？  
  
　　那時他作為旁觀者還能大言不慚，直到親身經歷以後才知道斑說的都是事實。世界總是事與願違，愛恨總是相隨的，忍村制度是病態的，所以選擇回頭營救隊友的旗木朔茂才會自刎，野原琳才會撞上千鳥自殺，波風水門才會為村子犧牲，而作為英雄的旗木卡卡西才會在墓前懺悔。  
  
　　即便宇智波帶土當上火影，一切也不會有所改變。  
  
　　結果呢？他都放棄了，卻有個傻子堅持著，哪怕命都要丟了也在所不惜。  
  
　　宇智波帶土何時成了這麼偉大的存在？  
  
　　 **他明明就是個一事無成的廢物。**  
  
　　「不許你這麼說他。」就連剛才經歷一系列屈辱，卡卡西都咬著牙挺過來了，這是卡卡西頭一回對帶土表現出激烈的反彈，「我是試圖拋棄同伴的廢物，但帶土是木葉的英雄。」  
  
　　父親的死之於卡卡西是個警告，他在旗木碩茂的墓前發過誓，自己絕不會如父親一般放棄任務支援夥伴。而救援野原琳的分歧是旗木卡卡西和宇智波帶土決定性的不同，任務和夥伴，帶土理所當然選擇後者。  
  
　　我認為木葉白牙是英雄。  
  
　　確實，在忍者的世界不遵守規則的人我們稱之為垃圾，但不懂得珍惜同伴的人比垃圾更不如。  
  
  
　　帶土的一番話是汪洋上的漂流木，是久旱逢甘霖的救贖。自那天起，少年堅忍不拔的背影頂替了父親死去的失魂落魄。  
  
　　帶土因他而死，他卻連少年最後的請託都沒能完成。如今他已經不能再失敗了，為了守護少年的夢想，一切都是能替代的犧牲品。  
  
　　「你很痛苦。」  
  
　　卡卡西瞪大了眼，儘管面具男斂起暴戾，身形、聲音……一切和帶土仍舊不相像，惟此時此刻面具男的身影和記憶中的帶土重疊在一塊兒。  
  
　　「沒能護住野原琳，破壞和宇智波帶土的約定。口口聲聲說要當上火影的宇智波帶土死了，你就代替他守著腐敗的木葉，想藉此獲得宇智波帶土的原諒。」  
  
　　他每說一句，卡卡西的臉色就愈發蒼白。  
  
　　從何時起，他竟成了傷害卡卡西最好的手段？  
  
　　「卡卡西，你累了吧？」  
  
　　他當然累。  
  
　　失去一切的他靠著帶土留給他的話語和這只眼才能勉強活下去，先是宇智波始終不同意他用著這隻眼，後有高層希望他交出這隻眼。一天一天的鬥智鬥勇，近期情況更加劇，他活著不過是想替帶土看看世界，為何要剝奪他最後的奢望？  
  
　　「那跟你無關。」  
  
　　話一說完卡卡西便再一次被藤蔓壓回床上，面具男居高臨下，背光使那隻眼光彩更盛。  
  
　　「我讓你見見他，如何？」  
  
　　卡卡西看見那隻眼中紅光泛開，三枚勾玉首尾相連，頭一次見到遠在三勾玉寫輪眼之上的萬花筒寫輪眼，也首度體驗到階級壓制的滋味。  
  
　　面具男的身影在他面前暈開，再一回神已成了一個穿著木葉上忍綠色馬甲，護額斜下遮住左眼的男人，右半邊臉佈滿崎嶇傷疤，連微微彎起的唇上都留有英雄的痕跡，赤紅的寫輪眼閃爍不詳的光彩。  
  
　　他幻想中沒死在神無毗橋的宇智波帶土該有的模樣，也就是如此了。  
  
　　「好久不見了，卡卡西。」  
  
　　他的聲音比面具男更清晰爽朗，也沒有面具男那般沙啞，但咬字、音節、重音高度相似。  
  
　　「帶、嗯！」  
  
　　突然插入股間的食指，在其中劃著小圈，他想再一次咬住下唇，卻被面前的人掐住兩頰，他彎下腰，以吻封緘。  
  
　　面前的人是誰，自己面臨什麼狀況，卡卡西一時間全拋在腦後。  
  
　　 **宇智波帶土正在親吻他。**  
  
　　舌頭撬開牙關大舉入侵，勾著躲藏的軟舌起舞。他的技巧其實不怎麼樣，但比起做愛的技術，是誰在對他做這種事才是重點。  
  
　　宇智波帶土，那個長年在他夢中徘徊的英雄，正在對他索求著。  
  
　　「我沒想到你居然會這麼想。」  
  
　　男人的面孔寫滿懊悔，卡卡西想繼續深究，帶土卻抽出手指，束縛他的藤蔓也全數消失，他被翻了身，細碎的吻在背脊落下。從沒想過那會是敏感帶的卡卡西霎時失了力，帶土的指尖在尾椎輕撫，緊抓著被單不敢吭聲，唯恐一開口就會哀求這個男人對他做些更羞恥的事。  
  
　　「咦？傷……」  
  
　　這聲驚呼讓卡卡西呼吸一滯，粗啞的哀鳴鯁在喉嚨。  
  
　　帶土沒再糾結，他把人抱在懷中側頭輕吻著卡卡西的臉頰。  
  
　　「別再把責任全扛在肩上了，那不是你的錯。」面孔近在咫尺，他甚至能在帶土的寫輪眼中看見自己臉上毫不掩飾的眷戀，「 **所以你根本不必讓我原諒你，笨卡卡。** 」  
  
　　「對、對不起，我殺了琳……」  
  
　　「不是的！」  
  
　　卡卡西喘息著，向他的英雄懺悔道，「是我對不起他。」  
  
　　「你從來沒對不起誰。」  
  
　　為了不再聽見卡卡西的道歉，他又一次用最俗也最有效的方法解決──堵住卡卡西的唇。  
  
　　腿間的勃起相抵，帶土輕笑著，「你硬了，卡卡西。」  
  
　　口腔的侵犯叫卡卡西呼吸不順，帶土附在耳邊，語氣間的促狹更讓他軟了腰，下顎抵在他的肩窩，剃成板寸的髮絲蹭著他心癢。  
  
　　「我想要你，好不好？」  
  
　　帶土一把握住卡卡西的性器安撫著，另一手中指也插了進去，食指和中指一會兒同時進攻，一會兒又分開肆虐，他摀著嘴止住呻吟，任淚流滿面。  
  
　　卡卡西高舉雙手好讓帶土能把他身上僅存的遮蔽物除去，他給帶土解開上忍背心的拉鍊，脫下裡頭的貼身黑衣。碰上護額時卡卡西沒立刻除下它，呆看著護額上的木葉標誌，好一會兒才解開後頭的結並把護額拋到一旁，指尖描摹帶土佈滿右臉的崎嶇。而帶土全程不發一語地配合，眼睜睜看著自己被剝得剩下褲子，誰都抵擋不了男人專注而溫柔的眼神，卡卡西感覺到自己臉都快燒起似的發燙。  
  
　　「取悅我。」  
  
　　說是命令，語氣更近似於撒嬌，同樣的命令不過是換個人說出口，效果卻大相逕庭。  
  
　　他已緊緊拿捏住卡卡西的罩門，這個人絕對不會拒絕宇智波帶土的要求。  
  
　　帶土拉下卡卡西的手，在手背烙下一吻。  
  
　　他們繼續接吻著，同時握著對方的性器互相撫慰，和自瀆沒兩樣的動作，由旁人給自己做起來就是感覺不一樣。一吻畢，卡卡西趴下將性器再度深深含入口中，無視反嘔的衝動，一聲不吭地取悅著面前的男人，帶土時不時的悶哼就是最好的鼓勵。  
  
　　這一刻，他們不去思考世界構成這種無解申論題，把責任拋在腦後置之不理。他希望卡卡西依舊是那個高傲強悍的天才，而卡卡西希望他仍是那個想成為火影的宇智波帶土，兩個男人心中都有對彼此最理想的描繪，互相滿足對彼此的需求，哪怕是自欺欺人也心甘情願。  
  
　　他多麼渴望他。  
  
　　再度探向卡卡西的後穴，食指和中指併行，簡單試探後納入第三指，旋轉擴張著，不時掃過敏感的腺體惹得卡卡西輕顫。注意到卡卡西的反應，他在腺體旁揉揉按按就是不肯直接觸碰，幾乎是縮在他懷中的人報復似的將他的性器含得更深以示抗議。  
  
　　深喉的舒服不必多語，但帶土強迫自己退了些，「含太深你會難受的。」  
  
　　卡卡西的回應是執著地含入，沒關係三個字坦然寫在臉上。  
  
　　帶土僅一次說服卡卡西聽他的話就是神無毗橋之戰時救援琳的行動，此外是屢戰屢敗。帶土唯一能做的就是加快擴張的動作，在抑制不住射精衝動前退出溫暖舒適的口腔。  
  
　　他拎起枕頭擺好，「轉過去趴著。」  
  
　　「不要。」  
  
　　「這樣你太累了。」  
  
　　無論卡卡西私底下玩了自己多少次，真槍實彈彼此都是第一回，他無意給卡卡西加重負擔。  
  
　　卡卡西環住帶土的脖頸──最脆弱也最致命的部位，帶土卻沒推開他，「我想看著你的臉。」帶著微微哭腔和情慾的嗓音在耳邊炸響，遠比投擲任何一種起爆符都來得有殺傷力。  
  
　　他紅了臉，怎麼也說不出拒絕。  
  
　　「難受了我可──」他想說他不管，但違心的話語哽在喉嚨愣是不出口，只能妥協轉換，「你就咬我吧。」  
  
　　「沒關係。」卡卡西說，「是帶土的話，做什麼都沒關係。」  
  
　　這話儼然是壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草，徹底讓他的理智斷了線。  
  
　　他把卡卡西按倒在床上，將枕頭塞在卡卡西的腰後，抓著那人右腳腳踝往上抬靠在自己的肩窩，忍者的柔韌性在此刻表露無遺，這樣的動作卡卡西是游刃有餘。  
  
　　另一手握住勃起的性器抵在肛口處，淺淺插入又退出幾次，後庭一縮一縮的挽留差點叫帶土不顧一切衝入最深處。  
  
　　「進來。」  
  
　　「……別鬧，你會受傷的。」  
  
　　「是個男人就別婆婆媽媽的。」帶土的好意卡卡西卻不領情，沒有完全的進入不過只是隔靴搔癢，左腳勾住帶土的腰，蜷縮的腳趾在腰窩處搔了搔，「進來。」  
  
　　被說到這種地步，還不幹的話他是男人嗎？  
  
　　帶土的性器進入的時候，疼痛也伴隨而來。帶土又一次掐住他的臉頰，卡卡西才發現自己剛才已停止呼吸，大汗淋漓。  
  
　　他痛苦，但帶土一瞬扭曲的表情讓他知道對方也沒比他好到哪兒去。  
  
　　擴張是擴張過了，但至多也就是用手指玩過，卡卡西本就不是追求快感才做的，自然也沒想過用玩具滿足自己，如此被填滿的感覺還是頭一回。  
  
　　卡在半途對雙方都是折磨，他環住帶土的頸項，喊了聲「繼續」後便咬住自己的手。帶土制住卡卡西的雙手，把人往自己肩膀一按，沒給卡卡西反駁的機會便又往內挺了些。  
  
　　突然的攻勢讓卡卡西無計可施，他只能一口狠咬住帶土的肩。  
  
　　帶土倒抽口氣，把體貼全然拋飛腦後。他稍稍退出後又往前進，重複幾回後才緊密貼合，卡卡西總算肯放過他的肩膀，上頭已留下滲血的牙印。  
  
　　完全進入的同時，兩人皆發出一聲嘆息。  
  
　　腦袋一片空白，他已經記不得自己是誰，也顧不上什麼溫柔或是技巧，只一味順從本能的衝撞。  
  
　　「帶、嗯──帶土……」  
  
　　卡卡西喊著他的名字，給他的背撓出一條條血痕，肩膀又添了幾個牙印，而卡卡西的腰間給他按出一道道指印，性器隨著他的進退撞在腹肌上。他們胡亂的接吻著，分不清是唾液、淚水還是汗水打濕了身體，更不小心咬破了原本的傷，口中還能嚐出鐵鏽味，惟情慾衝腦的情況下疼痛不過是加味劑。  
  
　　他用力撞了進去，惹出那人破碎的呻吟，失神含淚的黑眸美得驚人，散亂的髮絲蓋住那只寫輪眼，他看不見那道因他而起的刀傷。  
  
　　「木葉容不下你，這個世界是地獄，何不和我一起實現月之眼？」他說，「夢中會有老師，會有琳，會有你理想中的宇智波帶土，你想要的一切都會在夢中完成。」  
  
　　高潮來臨時，理智告訴他自己沒帶套就應該退出來，卡卡西的腿環住他不讓他走，溫暖的腸壁緊縮挽留著，他啃咬著卡卡西的唇瓣，在那人體內射精。同時感覺手臂一疼，控制不住力道的卡卡西在他臂上留下一排指甲印，噴灑在腹部的液體順著身體曲線緩緩流下。  
  
　　 **「和我走吧，卡卡西。」**  
  
　　他們依偎著，靜待高潮的餘韻退去。  
  
　　「……這是你真正的想法嗎？」  
  
　　他抬起頭，那人的寫輪眼不知何時成了和他的眼一樣的紋路，萬花筒的階級壓制早已失去作用，卡卡西沒選擇解除幻術，而是反過來和他爭奪幻術的控制權。  
  
　　他們還保持著相連的姿勢，他的面具已被卡卡西拆下，只是愣愣地看著那人撥開他的髮，「帶土。」  
  
　　後起之秀到底還是比不過天才的思維，偽裝被識破的他沉默地後撤，完全退出時還帶出體內的液體，引來卡卡西的顫慄。  
  
　　「果然露餡了。」  
  
　　過去水門班常進行忍者對練，琳是醫療忍者，本就不是那麼擅長體術，因此他和卡卡西是固定的對手，熟知彼此的套路和實力。某一次卡卡西硬接他的攻擊將他踹倒在地，被劃了一道有點深度的傷。他以為他會避開，沒想到卡卡西會選用這種方式結束戰鬥，而那道傷在癒合後就留下痕跡。  
  
　　那道痕跡平時遮蓋在褲下，卡卡西出任務時也沒有和其他人一同洗漱過，因此知道那道痕跡存在的就只有當時在場的波風水門、野原琳，以及留下它的宇智波帶土。  
  
　　話雖如此，帶土仍舊驚訝。  
  
　　現在站在鏡子前，連他都認不出自己是當年那個夢想成為火影的男孩……可是卡卡西做到了。  
  
　　「那不重要。」  
  
　　卡卡西的視線沿著臉部輪廓描繪著，好似想把帶土的身影深入骨髓。  
  
　　他親眼看著野原琳和波風水門下葬，唯有宇智波帶土的屍體在戰爭結束後也沒能找回。所有人都放棄了，而他明知希望渺茫仍不斷向上天祈禱，他告訴自己如果宇智波帶土沒死，不管他變成什麼模樣都必須認出來。  
  
　　「這是你真正的想法嗎？」卡卡西又問，「讓我和你走？」  
  
　　「……如果是的話呢？」

 

**結局一**

　　「……如果是的話呢？」  
  
　　卡卡西沉默了，宇智波帶土等好一陣子也沒能得到一聲回應。  
  
　　帶土忍不住大笑，他知道卡卡西在摸索枕下的苦無卻沒阻止。縱使方才還和他翻雲覆雨的人轉手就把苦無尖端對著他，內心也毫無波動。  
  
　　這個結果是必然的。  
  
　　「你為什麼……」卡卡西看著冷靜，但舉著武器的手抖得不像話，卻仍堅定地指著他，「現在還來得及，放棄吧帶土。」  
  
　　是了，哪怕稜角被磨平，也不可否認它曾經尖銳的事實。  
  
　　這就是旗木卡卡西，能為了守護木葉能犧牲所有的男人，更是 **他和這個世界最後的聯繫。**  
  
　　他不否認卡卡西的拒絕讓自己有點失望，可他只是太沉浸在幻術中，以至於有了無謂的期待，他早該理解他們永遠不可能再並肩作戰。而他出口招降旗木卡卡西，也不過是因為他需要能和漩渦長門對峙的力量，想要一個好用並聽令於他的棋子。  
  
　　「一切都來不及了，卡卡西。」此時卡卡西的狀況糟透了，攻擊要想得手基本是不可能的，他甚至敢背對卡卡西套回衣物，「你知道嗎？是我殺死了老師。」  
  
　　卡卡西的臉色徹底蒼白。  
  
　　九尾之亂當日在漩渦玖辛奈生產現場的人全死了，波風水門只救出他的兒子，玖辛奈則被人帶走解除封印。旋即九尾肆虐木葉，水門和玖辛奈以命換命將九尾重新封入漩渦鳴人體內。  
  
　　傳說中寫輪眼有能夠控制尾獸的力量，於是木葉高層盯上了損失最小的宇智波，那時他也曾因為左眼接受過木葉的質詢，至今仍未完全解除嫌疑，更別提宇智波還被驅趕到村子一隅。  
  
　　他想相信這件事是意外或是團藏奪權的手段之一，但帶土在他面前親口承認這是他做的，是他害死了波風水門。  
  
　　「為什麼？」卡卡西木楞發問，「你究竟經歷了什麼？」  
  
　　曾經是吊車尾的宇智波帶土和他分開也不過幾年，已成了能單槍匹馬無聲無息進入一個忍村又完好無損離開的忍者，實力之高強是無庸置疑，他當然不會忘記今晚一切的開始就是源自於他對面具男實力的忌憚。  
  
　　面前這個冷靜殘忍的男人是誰？那個以火影為目標誓言要保護所有人的宇智波帶土又去了哪？  
  
　　沒有人能給他解答。  
  
　　「這個世界總是事與願違。」彎腰撿起被扔到床下的面具，輕拍拂去上頭的塵埃，「所以水門班只剩下你了，卡卡西。」  
  
　　斑曾說過要為他斬斷因果，斑擔心旗木卡卡西會成為月之眼計畫的絆腳石，被他以不需要斑多管閒事為由拒絕。  
  
　　事已至此，他也必須親手斬斷了。  
  
　　「琳和老師是為了村子而死。」卡卡西說，「而你不是還活著嗎？現在回頭一切都來得及。」  
  
　　「宇智波帶土強行把他的理想和眼睛交給你讓你飽受煎熬，而你因為沒能保護琳感到愧疚，你不也是一直生活在痛苦中嗎？」帶土彎起笑容，十足譏諷，聲音卻溫柔平緩，好似勸誘亞當和夏娃偷嚐禁果的撒旦，「英雄又何須在宇智波帶土和野原琳的墓前懺悔？」  
  
　　「這個世界是地獄。」帶土說，「所以我要用月之眼創造一個新的世界──夢中會有你想要的一切，你不必再感到痛苦了，卡卡西。」  
  
　　卡卡西跳下床，腿軟得直顫，他扯住帶土的衣領往下拉，被分屬兩人所有的眼相視著，映出彼此的倒影，「回來吧，帶土，我會陪你一起──」  
  
　　「夠了！」  
  
　　帶土低喝，毫不留情截斷卡卡西的後半句話，卡卡西鬆開手，任由帶土往後退拉出距離，呆愣望著空無一物的雙手，撲通一下雙膝跪地。  
  
　　他們曾經是朋友，同為水門的部下，雖然沒有相同的夢想，但那時彼此的心無比接近。如今他面對帶土，即便身體緊密貼合、距離近在咫尺，也沒能觸碰到帶土的心。  
  
　　他什麼都沒能掌握，也再見不到那個男孩了。  
  
　　「事到如今，你還想讓我作罷？」帶土彎腰輕撫過卡卡西的臉，旋即毫不留戀地收手，「面對現實吧，我們回不去了。」  
  
　　他沒做錯，他不需要贖罪，更不需要卡卡西陪著贖罪。  
  
　　「下次再見面我們就是敵人了。」  
  
　　他一點也不後悔。  
  
　　帶土重新將面具掛上，再度成為誰也不是的男人，萬花筒寫輪眼喚出漩渦包裹帶土，將之吸入時空間。  
  
　　「晚安，旗木卡卡西。」  
  
　　 **如果可以，他希望他們永不相見。**  
  
　　  
  
  
　　  
  
  
**結局二**

　　「……如果是的話呢？」  
  
　　「好。」  
  
　　「哈？」  
  
　　帶土以為卡卡西是開玩笑，但卡卡西擁住他，在他的胸口蹭了蹭，又蹭了蹭。  
  
　　這個世界是陽光止步的地獄，而唯一的光向他索求著。  
  
　　「我答應你。」  
  
　　卡卡西跳下床，腿一軟差點跌坐在地，沒管呆坐在床上的帶土逕往衣櫃走去。  
  
　　不顧一切的性愛結果就是他們的衣服已經不能穿了，帶土比他稍壯，但他們的身高差不多，他翻出兩套裝入袋中，又扔一套給帶土，留一套給自己更換。又去拔起釘在牆上的鈴鐺，撿起床頭櫃上的相框，卸下背蓋取出照片，窗前斷成兩半的木葉白牙的遺物也一併裝袋。  
  
　　他在乎的人不多，卻都恰巧各留了一件東西供他緬懷，彷彿早已預見到終有一日他會是孤身一人。  
  
　　脫口而出的言論讓他進退兩難，他以為這般刁難能讓卡卡西退卻，結果得到意料之外的回答，帶土無疑是吃驚的。自己之於木葉就是顆不定時炸彈，如今卡卡西把木葉擺在第一位，肯定是要剷除他的。  
  
　　那個人答應他了，難以言喻的喜悅充斥每個細胞，克制不了上揚的嘴角，直到卡卡西收拾完東西站回他面前時才從極樂中冷靜下來。  
  
　　「你說要和我一起走？」  
  
　　「是。」  
  
　　「你曉得我想做什麼嗎？」  
  
　　「做什麼都沒關係。」卡卡西說，「我會陪著你。」  
  
　　「不，有關係。」  
  
　　卡卡西凝視著帶土，平時掩藏虎紋面具下的冷漠，此刻完完全全嶄露在卡卡西面前。  
  
　　「你知道嗎？水門老師是我殺的。」  
  
　　他漫不經心地說出弒師的罪過，以為這下終於能拆穿這人的假面具，豈料卡卡西依舊沒挪開視線，再次重述，「我會陪著你。」  
  
　　「可是我不相信你。」  
  
　　帶土這麼說讓卡卡西臉色徹底蒼白。  
  
　　是，他是連帶土最後的請託都沒完成的廢物。  
  
　　「要怎麼做你才會相信我？」  
  
　　「這就該問你自己了。」帶土說，「你認為什麼是我的計畫內不需要的呢？」  
  
　　「……我知道了。」  
  
　　這下臉色難看的就不只卡卡西了。  
  
　　明知道此時的身體狀況絕對應付不了他的要求，真打算幹也不必急於一時，卡卡西仍舊戴上裝備離開。  
  
　　為什麼要為宇智波帶土做到這種地步？  
  
　　他應該在警報響起前撤出木葉，但一想到卡卡西剛才連肢體都不能隨心所欲支配的模樣，他的身體就不聽使喚地追了出去。  
  
　　卡卡西不愧是暗部隊長，避開木葉每一道防線潛近根的基地，帶土跨出神威時映入眼簾的是屍山血海，被暗部包圍的卡卡西掌上閃爍著燦爛雷光，面前是臉部朝下失去生息的團藏。  
  
　　團藏興許是對自己過度自信，寫輪眼也是囊中物了，便在他的大本營卸下了警備，萬萬沒想到卡卡西會大膽到孤身潛入敵營。  
  
　　團藏臨死前的反撲在卡卡西預料中，但仍受了不輕的傷。面對昔日同儕的圍剿，他想自己會死在這裡。  
  
　　但無妨，他為那人除去了心頭大患之一，這條命不要了也罷。  
  
　　卡卡西打算孤注一擲時，周遭的暗部一個接一個炸成血花，木頭由內而外竄出身體的樣子駭人聽聞，他看向剛放下手的帶土，面上滿是驚愕。  
  
　　帶土走上前按住卡卡西的肩，趕在支援抵達前一個神威撤到村外。  
  
　　「你這個瘋子。」帶土陰沉著臉，他前後搖晃著卡卡西，「這麼做有什麼意義！」  
  
　　「這條命如果能換回你的信任，也算是死得有意義。」  
  
　　「宇智波帶土到底哪裡值得你這麼做！」  
  
　　「他是英雄。」  
  
　　「他只是個廢物！」  
  
　　「但他永遠是我的英雄！」  
  
　　卡卡西音量拔高喝止帶土，他湊上前輕吻帶土的薄唇，虔誠而狂熱。  
  
　　生命的盡頭不過是一場空，但要是路上沒人陪伴，帶土會有多寂寞？  
  
　　「卡、卡西？」  
  
　　他看著一臉茫然的帶土，嘴角一彎，「我說了，我會陪著你。」  
  
　　帶土說夢中會有他想要的一切。  
  
　　可是帶土不知道，他想要的不需要靠夢境實現。  
  
　　哪怕宇智波帶土不願再當木葉的英雄，他也永遠是旗木卡卡西的英雄。  
  
　　卡卡西任由帶土將他按在樹幹上，脫下他的褲子又一次將性器插入後穴。相比在床上的那一次，這次是粗暴猛烈的突進，比起做愛更像是打仗，連交換親吻都整的和兵刃相接沒兩樣。  
  
　　他們呼喊著彼此的名字，不遠處木葉響起全員警戒的警報聲也沒能阻止歡愛。  
  
　　帶土看著卡卡西眼中自己的倒影，親著眼上那道刀疤，面上只殘留瘋狂。卡卡西偏頭避開，以同樣的動作吻上帶土面上的傷痕，猶如兩隻受傷的野獸互相舔舐著彼此的創口。  
  
　　或許他們倆早在神無毗橋便一起死去，留下的不過是頂著宇智波帶土和旗木卡卡西名字的不同人──兩個病入膏肓且無藥可救的人。  
  
　　 **再沒有什麼能把他們分開。**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 結局一個是回到原作故事，一個是崩壞向。
> 
> 新年快樂！


End file.
